


Castle Hell Europa

by Sutherland9



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, Sibling Incest, parental incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 12:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16367699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sutherland9/pseuds/Sutherland9
Summary: A group of American students from Boston, head on vacation to Europe. While there.. They find a castle.. One that's home to a.. Peculiar family.





	Castle Hell Europa

(Boston, Massachusetts. A random high school. Last day before summer vacation). 

It was a particularly warm day, in Boston. 

In the halls stood a tall, muscular young man. He had short brown hair, brown eyes and glasses. He was dressed in a red shirt, and black shorts. He stood at his locker, awaiting for the bell to ring. He'd finished his classes. Put away his books, and now was waiting. His name.. Was George, McIntyre. Next his locker.. Was that of his twin sister. She had long flowing blond hair, and the same beautiful brown eyes and glasses as her brother. She was dressed, in a mere sundress. 

The bell rang. George said, "Finally! Now, we can blow this pop stand." He wasn't always the best student. Classes like science, English gym, and history he was good with. Math, and a few others... He kinda sucked. 

Elizabeth, not much better a student, said, "Yep. Now, we can go do.. Whatever we want." They walked together, until Elizabeth noticed a few girls, and waved to them. Known to.. Basically, everyone in Boston.. Elizabeth was a lesbian. 

The two walked over to their home. An old house, that belonged to their parents, before they passed away. It was a house decorated with their father's American spirit.. And their mother's old Russian antiques. (Their mother was a Russian immigrant). 

They put away their school items, and got ready to meet some friends. 

They went over to a large mansion, that belonged to one of these friends. Standing outside, was their other friend. A Native American girl, dressed in a plain shirt and jean-shorts. She had long brown hair and brown eyes. Her name, was Gena. 

She said, smiling, "Hey guys! How was your day?" She didn't go to the same school, so she couldn't tell. 

George and Elizabeth said, in perfect unison, "Just glad it's over." They somehow managed to finish their final school year, with decent grades. But, it was hell getting there. 

Gena was one of the best students at her school. She often tried to help her friends.. But, it never got anywhere. (Mainly because.. She'd had.. 'Relations' with each of the McIntyre twins before). 

She said, shrugging, "Oh well. Let's hope Chuck has some good news." 

Another young man walked out of the mansion. He was tall, lanky, with black hair and blue eyes. Dressed in a suit. This was their friend.. One of the wealthiest people in Boston. Charles Jones IV. 

Charles greeted his friends, "Come on, in. Welcome to Jones manor. I hope you like it." 

They all walked inside. Charles' home was refined. Stately. Inside was a gold chandelier. With old-British style halls.. And various American pride symbols. 

At the very proper tale.. They had a truly upper class dinner. Until George asked, "So.. What are we all doing this summer?" 

Everyone froze.. No one made plans. George had a simple idea, "So.. I figured.. Since Chuck is rich.. And if no one had anything else to do.. We could take a little trip.. Over to Europe." 

Gena sighed, "Europe? Really? I don't think it's a very good idea." She had no desire to leave. Her parents, proud Native Americans.. Despised Europe. Given their history with Native Americans. But.. They had no problems with the French. 

George said, slightly irritated, "I'm not talking about all of Europe. Just.. France and.. Maybe some other countries, if we have the money." 

Charles thought about it, "Well.. I wouldn't have any problem.. But, I'd have to ask Father and Janet." Janet was Charles' stepmother. His father remarried, after Charles' mother died when he was very young. 

Charles and Janet were close.. But, if was unlikely she'd let him travel to Europe.. Particularly, without her. 

Elizabeth said, "I don't have anything else to do. So.. I guess I can go." She liked the idea of going to France.. And, possibly .. Russia. To better know their mother. 

Gena gave in, "Alright. Only because.. My parents are going somewhere else, and I don't have anything else to do." 

They decided.. They would leave in the morning. 

(Meanwhile. Normandy, France.) 

Normandy. The place of D-Day. Not too far from the town.. Was a ginormous castle. Dark,and old. This castle was one or the tallest in Europe. Home to a most.. Peculiar family. 

A crystal ball lit up, in one part of the castle. The mistress said, in a thick Scottish accent,"Oh.. I see we'll be getting some new visitors.. Excellent


End file.
